Jashinist and a pray
by aino.121
Summary: Sakura must heal akatsukis jashinist and after that they both have to do a mission together. With all that they both seems to understand each other and find their own memories to share (story has some inspirations from a story called Shades of crimson. so don't get too confused about that.) Hidasaku fic. little bit of deidaku
1. chapter 1

There was total silence as Sakura Haruno woke up. She couldn't figure where she was but only thing that she was alone in the darknes.

" H-hello?" "Is anyone here?" no answer just silence.

" _okay okay there is no time to panic now sakura. Just try to get used to the darknes. What was i doing before any of…this happened?"_

sakura tought as she sit down on the cold ground. _"oh yeah now i remember. I was doing a mission until i saw some-"_ a noice startled sakura.

She was not alone.

Slowly, Sakura moved away whener she is going until she got to a wall and stumped to it.

"You are awake sakura haruno" said a strange voice probably from a man because the voice was deep.

"Turn the lights on!" said the man again.

Sakuras eyes got shut from the light and when she opened them again she

shocked. She was captured by akatsuki.

"What the hell do you want from me?!" She hissed loudly as the pierced man came in front of him. "We need your help Sakura."

"Help? Like hell im not gonna help you capture naruto!"

"oh no we are not going to need your help in that haruno-san, we just need you to heal one person and thats it."

Sakura just stared at the man confused.

" _why would they need my help? Okay sakura let's see where this is going"_

"who do i need to heal?"

"you will see soon." said pain. Sakura was so confused right now but she hid the confused look on her face as all akatsukis came inside the cell. Sakura was somehow amused that there was only 4 people left in akatsuki. She had heard that they were ten people in there. As Pain left Konan behind her, she was left alone with the blondie and the sharkman

"Hiya pinky my name's Deidara yeah."

" Im Kisame Hoshigaki"

Sakura nodded her greetings. Not so sure how to greet an Akatsuki.

Then Sakura saw that Deidara was caught staring at her

"What?"

"Nothing"

"Then why do you stare"

"Umm you are not the first girl with a pink hair yeah."

 _"jeez there's a sharkman right next to him, and hes commenting my hair. Typical"_ After that Kisame told Sakura who she has to heal

"Hidan is a bag of shit if you ask me yeah."

"C'moon he's nice guy if get to know him better" Said Kisame with a big toothy grin

 _"Hidan?? Ino told me that he was the one who killed Asuma sensei. And im gonna heal him?"_ "Haruno-san your workplace is done"

They were in a dark room wich had hidan's pierced body and some blood.

"Your task ia simple. You just sew him back together and put those blood examples in him."

"okay but isn't he immortal? I heard it from Kisame."

"Yes he is. He is like in a deep sleep right now."

"Okay but how is he immortal?"

"He belongs to a group called _way of Jashin_. They become immortal once they sacrifice to their own god. But now. Enough of speaking get to work."

Putting her medical gloves on: _"Oh boy what a day.."_


	2. chapter 2

chapter 2

Sakura was going to begin the prosces of healing hidan, the immortal akatsuki. Of course it was disturbing and it didn't help it either when Pain was watching her.

after almost 2 hours Sakura was almost at the end of prosces and she just needed the blood samples.

"I need the blood samples now."

Pain didn't even blink when he gave the blood examples to Sakura. It had just right amount of blood that fit just for Hidan.

 _"im almost done with this crap!"_ said Sakura in her mind

Sakura had put the blood in Hidan's sewn heart and right now she just has to give a little chakra punches and he should be waking up.

" _1,2,3!"_

She had just beging the chakra punching and she could almost see that he was starting to breathe.

almost 10 minutes and she almost collapsed. Panting Sakura was sweaty and tired. She lifted herself up and watched him.

 _" I healed him. Now those bastards better let me go home or else..."_

 **GASP!**

He had awoken.

"What the fuckin' fuck! What the hell happened!?" Shouted hidan

Hidan watched Sakura as she watched him, before they both could say anything

Pain came besides them.

"Welcome back Hidan"


End file.
